


Absorptive Saiyan

by Immortal_hxh_warrior



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Absorbing, Absorption, Animated GIFs, Bottom Son Goten, Cell Games Saga, Content approved by SCAR, Find Out Next Time on Dragon Ball Z, First Time Blow Jobs, Foot Fetish, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Trunks Briefs/Son Goten, NSFW Art, Seven Year Gap (Dragon Ball), Shota, Shotacon, Strip Tease, Stripping, Super Saiyan, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_hxh_warrior/pseuds/Immortal_hxh_warrior
Summary: A surviving Cell jr, having train for seven years, wishes now to exact his revenge against Son Gohan for what he had done to his family but in order to gain enough strength to contend with him, he requires a power boost from absorbing another strong fighter.Contains a NSFW comic commission of mine.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19
Collections: Sin Corps





	1. Kidnapped Saiyan boy

**Author's Note:**

> My first Dragon Ball story. Next chapter will contain a NSFW comic commission from an artist named Varu.
> 
> Also had to make the Cell Junior a little more intelligence since it would be very difficult to write a character who only grunts. So please understand that in regards to the Cell Junior.
> 
> My Discord: Immortal Warrior#5501

_Seven years ago, on June 30th 1993, a fierce battle between two extraordinary beings had clashed. Both using their signature move, the Kamehameha, in an intense beam struggle. As the two struggled to gain the upper hand over the other, while the rest of the Z warriors looked on, something in the distance, among the rubble of rocks, had begun to stir._

_What emerged was a surviving Cell Junior who had miraculously managed to regenerate from near death. As it looked on, with a smile on its face, it would seem as though his father was gaining the upper hand over Son Gohan. However, when the Saiyan Prince Vegeta launched an attack upon his father from behind, distracting him just long enough for Son Gohan to release all of his power into his Kamehameha wave._

_The Cell Junior could do nothing but look on in horror as his father was completely consumed by the gigantic Kamehameha wave. When the dust had settled, Son Gohan was lying on the ground completely exhausted while his father was gone._

_As the Cell Junior complicated on whether or not to dash towards and kill the Saiyan while he was out of strength, his instincts prevented him from making a careless move. His strength was greatly reduced from his fight with Son Gohan, not to mention being drained of stamina from regenerating. Plus with someone as strong as Vegeta still looming around, if he made a move now, It would surely lead to his demise._

_So he would wait. Looking on, concealing his energy, as the Z warriors carried and left with Son Gohan. Once Vegeta had left as well, the Cell Junior would come out of hiding, terrifying Mr.Satan and the two remaining humans who were quickly dispatched and killed by the Cell Junior with using just his hands, since he didn't want the others to sense his energy._

_The Cell Junior wanted nothing more than to exact his revenge upon Son Gohan for killing his father and his brethrens as soon as possible but knew that once Son Gohan had fully recovered, he would stand no chance at all against his overwhelming power. So instead, he would by his time and train in secret. Waiting for the day he would confront Son Gohan and exact his revenge._

* * *

_**7 years later** _

"Oh wow, I caught a big one!" Goten was carrying home a giant fish to be cooked for dinner after spending some time alone in the woods exploring. He had heard from his brother that their father used to catch fish all the time when he was his age growing up.

"I wish Gohan were here. Fishing together is a lot more fun." He frowned. Disappointed that his brother was not around to spend time with him but instead was staying after school with Videl to work on a project together.

"I really hope he gets back before mom finishes cooking." As he continued walking through the woods, he thought of simply flying back home but wanted to take his time to look around and appreciate how nice the forest looked.

Suddenly he felt a powerful energy closing in and tried to sense where it was currently hiding.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!" He shouted but got no response. The energy he sensed wasn't anywhere near as strong as Gohan but it was still pretty strong nonetheless.

"C'mon, I know you're here so quit hiding and just come on out." He asks once more but again doesn't get a response.

"Fine! Have it your way." He charged up a Ki blast and shot straight at some builders where he sensed the mysterious figure's energy.

Upon destroying the boulders a small blue figure around Goten's size had jumped into the air and landed across from him. He was baffled at what he was seeing.

"Wh-What the heck are you supposed to be?!" The blue creature simply chuckled. To Goten the strange creature looked like one of those weird bugs he saw in that one anime Gohan showed him a few months ago.

_'Hmm, this kid doesn't look half bad. He looks quite delicious.'_ Licking his lips when he gaze his eyes upon the Saiyan child.

"Uh, can you speak? I'm Goten. What's your name? Again, the creature gave him no response and just continued to laugh which was beginning to annoy the boy.

"Well if you aren't gonna speak then I'm leaving." Sticking his tongue out to the blue creature he grabbed his fish and was fixing to fly back home but before his feet could get off the ground, the blue creature had reappeared right in front of him, causing Goten to jump back.

' _Whoa, he's pretty fast.'_ The creature continued to snickered as it stepped towards the boy little by little while Goten had stepped backwards.

"Hey, what's your deal?!" He shouted.

"Keh keh keh...Goten. Brother of Son Gohan, yes?" The creature had finally spoken.

"Huh? You know my name? Wait, how do you know my brother? Who are you?" Goten was really confused on how this thing knew him and his brother when he had never seen him before. Nor has he ever heard from his brother about meeting some blue bug.

"Keh keh keh, I am, what you humans have referred to as Cell Junior." The word Cell had caught Goten's attention. He recalls hearing that word once from somewhere before.

"Seven years ago my father fought against your brother in a heated battle and was this close to defeating him. Unfortunately, he became aware of his hidden power and was very intrigued to draw it out by any means necessary." Goten, keeping his distance, continued to listen to what the weird bug had to say since he always liked hearing stories about his big brother.

"So what he did was asexually produce seven offspring and gave us instructions to dish out as much punishment towards his friends since it was his anger that would awaken his true power."

"Huh? What does, umm, ase...asex..ua…ahh! What does that word even mean? Is that a dirty word?" He was rubbing the back of his head in confusion on what that word meant.

"It's a means to give birth without a mate." This surprises Goten.

"What? B-But how? Mom told me that only girls can make babies." He recalls hearing about the birds and the bees from his mother a couple of months ago.

"Maybe for you humans. My species on the other hand are capable of reproducing offspring without the pesky need of mating. However, in order for me to do so I require a powerful energy source." Gotten noticed a slight rise in the creature's energy and it made him slightly worried.

"That's where you come in. Originally I had planned to confront your brother to not only avenge my father and siblings. However," The creature glowered at the boy intensely.

"despite training intensely every single day for the past seven years and gaining far more power and knowledge than my siblings ever did, I can see that my strength still isn't good enough to contend with him in a fight. So that's when I made the decision." Goten was freaking out when he felt the creature's energy continuing to grow even higher.

' _Whoa! His energy is crazy. I-I don't know if I can beat him.'_

"If I could somehow absorb the younger brother of Son Gohan, then perhaps I could gain just enough strength to finally challenge him. Not to mention being able to reproduce offsprings of my own to help me out in the battle." Sensing the incredible power from the mysterious creature, Goten wasted no time at all transforming into a Super Saiyan to prepare for the upcoming battle.

"I really don't know what you're talking about but I don't care. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt my brother you creep!"

' _Sugoi. His power feels incredible.Yes, this boy will definitely give me the power boost I need in order to face Son Gohan and avenge my family.'_ Goten, wanting to finish this fast, dashed towards the Cell Junior, and went for a punch straight to the face but the Junior easily dodged his attack by leaping into the air.

"Ha-Ha! You missed me!" Taunting the inexperienced Goten, he charged up and flew up high towards the Cell Junior up in the air.

The two would continue to deliver blow after blow with neither of them holding back but as the fight dragged on, Goten was beginning to slow down.

_'Man, I can't keep this up.'_ Goten may have achieved the legendary Super Saiyan transformation but for him it was still relatively new and he hadn't had the chance to truly test it out in a fight quite just yet.

When Goten tried to deliver a spinning heel kick to the Cell Junior's head, the creature effortlessly grabbed his foot before it could connect. He then tightened his fist and punched the boy right in dick. Causing the boy to cry out in pain and fall out of the Super Saiyan transformation as he plummeted to the ground.

"Owie! That hurts! Ahh!" The Cell Junior slowly flew back down, arms crossed, as it hovered above the boy, enjoying the sight of seeing the boy wobbling on the ground in agony and for some reason, felt a great sense of pleasure in seeing him rub his dick in an attempt to ease the pain.

_'Whoa. That looks kinda nice.'_ The Cell Junior had landed and approached the boy, leaning down on one knee as he placed one hand onto where the boy was rubbing. Goten, too hurt to do anything, opened one eye and saw the Cell Junior attempting to rub his dick with a look of curiosity.

As the Cell Junior thought of wrapping things up and absorbing the boy, his curiosity on what the human dick might look like had intrigued him. When he attempted to remove the boys belt, he was meant with a Ki blast straight to the face. Causing it to fall backwards from this surprise attack.

'Hey! Why were you trying to take off my belt, you creep?" Goten had jumped back on his feet and looked straight across at the creature with a look of disgust.

_'Tsk, looks like I'll have to knock him out if I wanna have any chance to explore his body.'_ The Junior held his hand up towards the boy and blasted a huge blue energy blast at him. Goten responded by shooting his own energy blast right back at him.

The two energy blasts collided and exploded on contact. As the dust settled, the Cell Junior was nowhere to be seen.

_'Huh? Where did he go?'_ Goten looked around. Trying to locate the Cell Junior and when he looked above, he saw the Junior charging up an attack.

_**"KIKOHOU!'** _The Cell Junior launched a powerful attack done towards Goten as he attempted to block the attack with his hands to block and shield the upcoming attack. By the time he realized he made a terrible mistake to block instead of dodging, it was too late as the attack had already successfully hit him head on.

When the dust had cleared, the Cell Junior could see the boy lying unconscious on the floor out of Super Saiyan.

_'Keh Keh Keh, perfect. Out like a light.'_ Standing tall over the fallen Saiyan lying before him, smiled and proceeded to carry on where he had left off before being blasted by the boy. He sat down on his knees and started off by removing the boys shoes and tossing them to the side. Then he placed his hands above his waist and removed his black belt.

Just when he was about to slip off the boys shorts, he stopped himself.

"I should probably take him somewhere far away from this location. Can't run the risk of his brother possibly showing up at any given moment and spoiling my fun." The Cell Junior leaned down, placing the unconscious boy over his shoulder and flying far away from where they were.

_'Keh Keh Keh, rest while you can little boy because next time you awaken,'_ Rubbing the boy's booty as they flew. _'you'll be experiencing a feeling you've never experienced before.'_

**My cover. Hope yall like it 😉**

****


	2. A Perfect End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being defeated, the Saiyan boy is taken hostage by a surviving Cell Junior who wishes to absorb him, but not before having a little fun with him first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, the final chapter.
> 
> Also want to give a shout out to these kind folks for beta reading this chapter.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metamorphic/works
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demianko

_'Keh Keh Keh, I can't believe how easy that was. I thought he put up more of a challenge but I suppose I overestimated him. Then again, he's still just a boy so I guess I shouldn't be too surprised.'_ The Cell Junior, carrying the unconscious Goten over his shoulder, was soaring high above. Looking for a suitable place to have his fun with the boy before absorbing him.

"Ahh, that will do." The place the Junior had chosen just so happened to be the exact same location where Nappa had decimated and killed all of Gohan's friends many years ago. How ironic now his brother will suffer a similar fate as them in the same location.

The Cell Junior threw Goten flat on his back and took a moment to admire how hopeless he looked.

"Ahh, I'm going to enjoy having my way with you little one before I absorb you whole." Licking his lips, the Junior sat down between his legs and proceeded to strip the boy.

"Now, let's get started shall we?" He started with removing his pants and was in awe at how thick the boy's legs were.

"Hmm, such tasty legs you have there." He held one leg in his hand and licked it before biting on it softly. His thick leg tasted extraordinary and made him crave to taste more of the boy's body.

_'This boy's tastes delicious. No wonder father enjoyed devouring humans a lot.'_ Continuing with the boys stripping, he sharpened his finger nail and tore off his orange Gi shirt and dark blue long-sleeved undershirt. Leaving him in only his underwear.

_'Keh Keh Keh, marvelous. Simply marvelous. These Saiyans truly do have incredible tasty bodies. All that's left now,'_ Placing his hands onto his underwear and preparing to remove them, he heard the boy snoring peacefully.

_'Heh, you won't be snoring for long little boy.'_ The underwear was torn off and now the half-breed Saiyan was at long last in the nude and ready to be violated by the Cell Junior in a way the boy had never experienced before.

_'Finally! Now I can enjoy my wonderful feast in all its glory without those pesky clothes getting in the way.'_ With a sinister look on his face, the Junior went to work.

"A-Ahh! Hey! W-What's going on!?" Goten gasped as an unexpectedly eager Cell Junior mapped his body with his tongue. He started from Goten's feet, suckling on the exposed toes.

"W-Where am I….ohh...oh, wowie~" Goten tried to hold back his noises, not wanting to let the creature who kidnapped him to know how much he kinda enjoyed having his toes sucked.

_'Wh-What in the world is going on? Why is this thing licking my feet and why am I naked?'_ His eyes were sealed shut as he tried desperately not to make a sound as the Junior licked his soles. Since his wounds hadn't fully recovered yet, he was helpless to do anything.

_'Hmm, this boy's feet are pretty good. I can only imagine how the rest of him must taste.'_ With a smirk, he descended upon Goten's nipples, licking and nibbling the sensitive spot. Goten, not being able to remain silenced, opened his mouth to let out a moan but was quickly silenced by the Junior shoving two fingers into his mouth.

"Suck, or you die. Nod if you understand." The scared child nodded and began slurping on the Cell Junior's fingers like a cock in moments. "Good boy. Don't stop unless I say so, got it?" Again the boy nodded.

_'Why does his dirty fingers taste real yummy? It's like sucking on a lollipop for some weird reason.'_ Goten hadn't the slightest clue on what or why any of this was happening to him but he knew from their previous fight that he was no match for the blue bug creature. So Goten would, in the meantime, comply and do as he was told. Believing that someone, namely his brother, would eventually find and rescue him from the big bad bug monster in no time should things take a turn for the worse.

"Alright you, I believe that's enough finger sucking." Standing above the boy he bent down and placed his hands around his waist, lifting him a few inches off the ground as he smothered his face into his navel area. Sticking his tongue inside his belly button with a look of lust plastered across his face.

"H-Hey! Q-Quit it! Th-That tickles!" Goten couldn't help but laugh as his stomach was being licked and sucked upon. He didn't know why this creature was doing all of this to him but he didn't care now because it felt really good and he hoped that maybe the bug monster would forget everything that happened in the past and maybe, just maybe, they could become good friends.

The Junior licked his way up the boy's navel area and began licking his sweaty armpits as he held the boy's arms down.

_'Everything about this boy's body tastes delightful. Ohh, how I can't wait to gobble him up inside me._ ' Goten continued laughing uncontrollably, begging and pleading for the Junior to stop licking his naked body but deep down, he was beginning to like all of this being done to him.

_'Oh wowie, this feels really good. I hope I can do something like this with Trunks someday_.' The Junior stopped licking the boy and stood up, looking down on the naked Saiyan boy and thinking on what to do next as Goten looked up and spoke.

"Hey, so can you please tell me now why you've been doing all these weird things to me? Am I really that tasty?" Goten sucked on his finger and still didn't get what was so tasty about his body.

"Hmm, I don't get it. What's so tasty about my body?" The Junior paved him no mind as his attention now was focused on what he had wanted to try out next.

_'Splendid, I hadn't realized his member had gotten bigger all this time._ ' The Junior was so focused on trying out how the boy's body tasted, he hadn't noticed that the boy's dick had slowly begun to grow and become hard at a small rate.

"Umm, excuse me? Mister bug monster? Are you listening? I wanna know why y-" Goten gasped when he saw the Cell Junior leaning down, grabbing a hold of his hard dick, and sucking it like a lollipop.

"W-W-Wait a second! Wh-What are you do...m-mhn, ohh~" Lying flat on his back, moaning as the Junior continued sucking his cock, engulfing it whole and sucking intensely as Goten's moans became louder with each passing second.

_'A-Auh...mhn, w-why does it feel so good having my wiener inside another person's mouth?'_ Moaning loudly, scratching and clawing into the dirt as the Junior helped himself feasting upon his little cock.

_'Ahh, this is so good! I've never tasted anything so scrumptious! Hard to believe this boy has such a delicious cock at his age.'_

The Junior definitely wanted to try out more human dicks once he was done with the Saiyan child since he had not expected the human dick to taste so good.

He continued sucking his small member, licking it like a snow cone, and engulfing the boy's grape fruits whole before deciding to stroke the boy's cock.

He placed Goten's legs over his shoulders, sitting between his legs, and stroked his wiener harshly as the boy pleaded for him to stop being so rough with his member.

"Auh...hmm..please stop! No more! I gotta pee really, really-ooh~" Ignoring the boy the Junior licked his lips. Enjoying the site of the naked boy moaning and begging before him.

"A-Ahh, I can't, hmph, hold it back, m-much longer! Ahhhhhh!!" Before the Cell Junior could react Goten had already squirted out a huge load of cum right in his face. Causing him to rise up back on his feet in absolute shock at what just transpired.

He was surprised and caught him off guard. Having a white substitute coming out of the boys dick was not what he expected to see.

"Ahh, what is this white liquid you just-?" He had a look of disgust until he licked his lips and now he had looked pleased in what he was tasting. He wasn't exactly sure on what he was tasting but it didn't matter because it tasted so damn good to him.

"You are definitely full of surprises my Saiyan child. Not only do you have a magnificent body but apparently you Saiyans-" _'And humans if I'm not mistaken.'_ "are capable of producing a strange but delicate white substance from your penises." The boy didn't respond as he was busy trying to catch his breath after his first time coming.

_'Wh-What was that white stuff? I've never seen something like that before coming out of my wiener.'_ Panting and breathing rapidly, Goten opened one eye and looked up and saw the blue creature looking down on him with a smirk on his face as he noticed him licking the sticky white stuff all over his face with his fingers. Looking quite joyful and pleased with what he was tasting.

_'Eww. He's tasting it?! But why? Was that weird stuff I leaked really that good?'_ Goten rubbed his filthy dick with his fingers and tasted the white substance. When he did his eyes widened. It didn't taste anything how he thought it would.

"Oh wow! This stuff is really sticky but it also tastes pretty good too." Goten continued rubbing his cock to taste more of the white substance he produced while the Junior was looking down, drooling at the site of his delicious prey licking his own cum.

_'I can't believe this white stuff really came out my wiener.'_ Goten looked up, still licking the cum off of his fingers, as he saw the Junior, inspecting him. Everything about the Saiyan boy's body looked marvelous to him and he wished now to absorb him whole until suddenly something had begun to stir within him.

Goten noticed his aura beginning to rise and it frighten since he was too low on stamina to defend himself. To his absolute shock though, something had came out of the Cell Junior's crotch.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/731305805625819174/781021539516022824/1605595280036.png>

"Wh-What the heck is that thing?!" Goten couldn't believe what he saw popped out of the Cell Junior's crotch. It had looked to be a long white dick with a little purple at the end of it.

As he gasped the sight the Junior had sat back down, this time on his chest, and was dangling his newfound cock in Goten's face.

Goten felt a bit uneasy from having the Junior's dick so closed up but before he could speak up the Junior had quickly wrapped his hands around the side of his head and shoved his newfound cock inside the boy's mouth.

"Mmm!" The boy gasped from suddenly having another person's dick shoved inside his mouth.

'Your gonna be a good boy now and suck my cock just as I did for you!" The Junior, laughing mananicialy, as he viciously continued shoving his cock within the boy's mouth.

_'This tastes so weird!'_ The boy could do nothing but moan as he was too low on strength and stamina to lift a finger. Not that it would matter since he was still no match for the Cell Junior.

_‘Ngh...I can..b-barely breathe with his wiener shoved down my throat. It's so big and wet...and yet..it’s not that bad...wha-what am I saying...?’_ The boy was puzzled as to why he kinda liked sucking the creature's cock.

_'Mhn, this feels incredible. That's it boy, keep sucking like the filthy monkey that you are.'_ The Junior would go back and forth making the boy suck his cock and stroking it after it's been sucked good.

"Say ahh!" Goten instinctively opened his mouth but didn't know why he did though. Again he sucked the creatures dick and the more he sucked it, the more he was beginning to like the taste of it. It definitely had a different taste compared to everything else he's ever shoved inside his mouth before.

_'I don't know why but this is starting to taste a lot better. Mnha, it's like sucking on a popsicle.'_ The Junior had noticed the facial expression on his face had changed. No longer did he look displeased from sucking dick but now he looked very much at peace with it now.

"I see your beginning to like my cock, boy. That's good, because I have a little surprise for you." Goten, with his hands wrapped around the Juniors waist, sucked onto his dick like a baby sucking on its bottle as he listened to what he had to say.

"Just like what happened earlier with you, I too will begin to cum. And just as I did, you will consume my cum." The boy's eyes widened when he heard he would be drinking cum soon.

"Really? But, I don't know if I'll like it though. Will it taste just like mine?" Truth be told, while Goten was starting to like the taste of dick in his mouth, he was still unsure about tasting cum from another person's dick.

"Oh I'm sure you'll love it, my sweet dear Goten. Think of it like drinking milk."

"Oh wow, really? That's so cool. I love milk!" This pleases the Cell Junior since now there was no longer an issue in trying to convince the boy to consume his cum.

"That's good to hear. Now, whenever I pull my dick out I want you to keep that mouth of yours wide and open so when I do cum, you get all of it down your throat. Understood?" He nods and the Junior shoves his cock back in the boy's mouth.

"Good boy, keep it up." Goten, with his eyes closed, continues to suck cock whenever he feels dick in his mouth and keeps it open wide so he can consume the Cell Junior's cum.

_'Ouh, this boy sucks really good._ ' The Junior looks down on the boy, with eager eyes and his mouth wide opened, as he strokes his dick.

_'I wonder if his cum really does taste like milk.'_ All Goten could see is the Junior jacking his dick, wondering how much longer till he finally cums.

"I'm gonna shove it deeper in you, okay?" The boy says okay and closes his eyes once more. Prepared to suck more cock. Each time the Junior pulls out his cock, Goten tries to catch his breath, but doesn't get much till his mouth is filled with cock once more.

_'Hmm, I don't know how much more my throat can handle his wiener much more.'_ Just when Goten was beginning not able to handle the taste of cock, the Junior's body had begun to glow.

"Ahh, open wide boy! Here it comes!" Like a good boy, Goten complies and opens his mouth as wide as he could.

"Ngh…..just...a little more….a-ahhhh!" The Junior had finally come. Spraying it all across the boy's face as he swallowed up as much cum as possible that was sprayed onto him.

_'Hmm, this tastes way better than my cum. It tastes more like honey then milk though.'_ The Junior was pleased to see the boy looking quite happy licking his cum on his face. It was also extremely hot. He then shoved his filthy cock in the boy's mouth before he could react.

_'Ooh, this tastes so...so sticky now! And yet…._ ' Goten lifts his head up, places his hands around the Juniors butt, and gobbles the Cell Junior's dick all up in his throat to suck. Goten was in heaven now. Never before has he ever tasted anything this good before in his life.

_''Keh Keh Keh, this boy is truly something else. Ahh yes, I will definitely enjoy absorbing him whole.'_ Goten looked so cute sucking his filthy dick and the Cell Junior was more eager now to absorb him. But before that, he wished to put him through one more dirty activity.

Goten opened his eyes and looked unhappy when he no longer had the taste of cock in his mouth. He asked why he took his cock out but got no respect. He noticed him shifting himself down and sitting between his legs. He spread his legs apart and before the confused boy could say a word, the Cell Junior had shoved his new filthy dick inside of the boy's butthole viciously.

"W-Waaaa! Ahhhh! S-Stop! That hurts!" The Cell Junior completely ignored the child crying out in agony. Continuing to ram his new cock harder, deeper within his tight little pussy. The pain was so bad, the boy had temporarily turned Super Saiyan but only for a brief moment as his stamina was too low to maintain the form for very long.

_'Ouh...mnha, yeah.~ This feels incredible!'_ With a smirk on his face while the boy cried out in pain from having such a huge dick continually being rammed more and more inside of him without mercy.

"P-Please, stop! No more! It hurts really bad!" Again his pleading was ignored. Goten opened one eye and saw the creature's tail looming above. Which frightens him.

_'A-Aah, is he planning to stick that in me!?'_ Like father like son, Goten feared anything resembling needles but to his surprise, instead of sticking his tail in him, he wrapped his tail around his cock. His tail began stroking his dick while the creature continuously kept ramming his cock inside him.

"Ahh, you're so tight. Ngh, I know it hurts but bear with it until you cum. Won't be much longer." He reassures the child but gets no response in return. Goten was so busy crying out in pain from having a huge cock being rammed in him.

"P-Please! I can't take it anymore. It's too big!" Just as he cried out in pain, his dick had squirted out a ton of cum. The Junior enjoyed seeing the boy in pain and his body looking filthy. His face covered in his cum and now, after smearing his tail with the boy's cum, rubbed it across his sweaty body. Goten said nothing as he tried desperately to catch his breath.

_'Keh Keh Keh, finally. His body is ready now to be absorbed.'_ The Cell Junior removed his wet cock from the boy's butthole roughly and stood tall above him. He took a moment to admire the defeated Saiyan child that lied before him. The Cell Junior licked his lips, the defeated boy looked delicious, and so helpless. He could not sense anyone approaching them nor could he feel anymore ki from the boy.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/731305805625819174/781021417332277278/PicsArt_11-22-08.44.24_5.png>

"Keh Keh Keh, the end is near for you my child." Goten opened his eyes and saw the Cell Junior leading down and wrapping his hand around his neck. He lifted him up and asked what he was going to do to him now.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/731305805625819174/781021417801777152/PicsArt_11-22-08.44.24_2_2.png>

Goten looked worried and became more scared when he saw the creature's tail next to him.

"My boy, what's about to happen is that you are going to become a part of perfection."

"Wh-What? Perfection?" Goten had no idea what he was talking about. He tried to move his body but felt too exhausted to even lift a finger.

"You see, with your additional power added to my own I will finally have enough strength to challenge your dear brother, Gohan. From what I could tell, he isn't as powerful as he was when he killed my father many years ago. So your additional power is all that I required to kill him and avenge my family." He laughed as he slowly raised his tail above the boy's head.

"My brother is the coolest, most awesomest fighter in the world! N-No way he lose to some weird looking bug!"

"Oh? Is that so? Well, I suppose I'll find out then when I confront him now won't I? Sadly for you my boy, you won't be around when exact my revenge upon your brother." Goten looked up and a haunted look crossed his face when he saw the tail hovering above him. He became even more terrified when the tail opened up.

  
  


_'Say what? It opened up?'_ Goten tried so hard to muster up his Ki to escape from his grip but it proved futile.

"I've enjoyed playing around with your little body, Goten, but the time has come to devour and gobble you up whole!" Goten's eyes widened when he saw the Cell Junior's tail coming down on him. He screamed for Gohan to come save him, his last words, before the Cell Junior's tail was wrapped around the boy's body up to his forearms.

"Ahh, let me go! Let me go! Aahh! Gohan! Mommy! Anybody!" Goten bawled as loud as he could but all that could be heard from him was mumbling.

"Scream as much as you desire, Goten. Because no one is coming to rescue you." He smiles sinerstly as the boy whimpers. Crying out for help.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/731305805625819174/781021418287661056/PicsArt_11-22-08.44.24_3_2.png>

The Junior, wanting to savor this, decides to absorb him slowly. He raises the boy up high above his head and opens his mouth up wide as cum leaks from the boy's dick. The boy's cum tasted very delicate and he had wished he had more time to enjoy its taste but he knew he had to make this quick, just by the off chance someone does indeed come and spoil everything but he was confident no one would.

_'Such a shame this will be the last time I get to taste this boy's delicious cum but oh well. I'm sure I'll find others with tasty cum as well.'_ He lowered his tail until the boy's dick was right in front of his face. He placed his hands around his thighs and proceeded to suck the boy's dick.

As he sucked his dick, so did his tail as Goten was slowly being absorbed and sucked up.

_'Ouh….a-auh….this feels great-wait! I shouldn't be feeling great. I'm being swallowed up by a bug monster!'_ Try as he might, he could not stop himself from moaning as little by little he was being sucked up. Before the boys dick was swallowed up, he had cum once again, this time, in the Cell Junior's mouth who was still sucking on it in pleasure.

"Ahh, such marvelous, savory cum you had, boy." Licking his lips, he moaned when most of Goten's body was sucked up. All that remained was his legs up to his knees. The Junior took one last time licking the boy's soles before moving his tail back behind him to finish up absorbing the child into him.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/731305805625819174/781021418586505226/PicsArt_11-22-08.44.24_4_2.png>

"Aahhhh!!!! Oh yeah, that feels perfect! In you go, boy!" The Junior moans out loudly as he sucks in the dirty boy inside of him whole.

"Ahhh! No! Stop! This isn't funny anymore! Let me go! Let me go!!!! Big brother!!! Save me!!!" Goten's mumbling finally comes to a screeching halt when his feet are swallowed up and was now completely sucked up inside of him.

The absorption was a success, and just like his father, the Cell Junior's body had begun to go through a change after absorbing the Saiyan. His body glowed. Electricity shrouded his body. And his Ki had risen dramatically.

The Cell Junior screeched loudly as dust completely filled the area. When the dust had cleared, the Cell Junior's appearance remained the same, however, he had grown a few inches and could feel his power had become much stronger from absorbing Goten.

"Keh Keh Keh, sugoi! I never would have imagined my strength would increase this much from absorbing that boy." The Junior looked at the palm of his hand and fired out a simple ki blast towards a boulder. When it shattered the boulder, he could hardly believe how much stronger he had become.

"Now I feel like I could take on that accursed of Saiyan and," Just then a thought occurred to him. If absorbing one half breed Saiyan could make him this strong. Then perhaps...

He flew high above and tried sensing a certain individual's ki.

"Now, let's see. Where are you?" He focused intensely to find this individual and when he did, he immediately flew back down, concealing his ki, and ran as fast as he could to reach the destination of his next victim.

  
  


_'Facing Gohan can wait. I'd rather make sure to get my strength as high as it possibly can be before I confront him. Just in case.'_ He smiled as he ran where he sensed where his next prey was at.

"Prepare yourself, because here I come….Trunks."

Full comic

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/731305805625819174/781022455795810354/SPOILER_Cell_Junior_x_Goten.png>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my first Dragon Ball story. I hope everyone enjoyed it and the NSFW pics from my comic commission from Varu. As well to Nearphotison who drew that solo Cell Junior pic from a while back. You can find him on subscribestar.
> 
> If anyone would like a sequel with the Cell Junior going after Trunks next then you gotta let me know in the comments.
> 
> Now if you would like to meet and write with people who enjoy similar sinful fics, then please feel free to join our Discord server. We are also open to beta readers and artists.  
> http://tiny.cc/NI0W4
> 
> Also please check out our collection to find similar works. We have over 200+ stories. With series such as My Hero Academia, Hunter x Hunter, Naruto, Dragon Ball, and numerous other animes and cartoons, as well as original content.
> 
> My Discord: Immortal Warrior#5501

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first Dragon Ball story. The juicy stuff will take place in the next chapter, alongside a NSFW comic commission of mine from Varu.
> 
> Now if you would like to meet and write with people who enjoy similar sinful fics, then please feel free to join this Discord server:  
> http://tiny.cc/NI0W4
> 
> Also check out our collection to find similar works.


End file.
